Santa's Will
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Blaine has taken the job as Santa at the Lima Shopping Mall, but one of his elves is being a real bitch, so he needs to teach him some good manners. Warnings: bottom!Kurt, light spanking, dirty talk


December 22nd and the mall had been crazy. Blaine would never forgive himself for having accepted the job as Santa at this year's Santa's Village at the Lima Shopping Mall, but the bright lights in the kids' eyes were all worth wearing the scratchy suit, the stressed out moms screaming at their children and the nervous dads who fed their kids sugar instead of figuring out how to play with them.

One thing that wasn't worth it, though, was that stupid elf.

Blaine loved working with the crew of elves that were surrounding him, helping the kids stay in line, handing out cookies and making sure they went to the bathroom before getting in line. One elf, however, was – to put it sober – a real bitch.

There was no doubt that this definitely wasn't the job the guy had dreamed of for his Christmas holidays, but it wasn't like it was anyone's first choice. The difference was that everyone else made the best of it and had found a way to have fun and enjoy the happiness they induced in these children.

This guy, on the other hand, was snarky and rolled his eyes at the kids. He complained about everything and told the other elves that they simply couldn't "rock a green outfit" regardless of who it was. He took his breaks when he wanted and he snatched all of the water bottles for himself so all that was left for the others to drink was the coffee that had been in the pot for the entire afternoon. He honestly didn't care about anything or anyone but himself.

Tonight he had taken the cake, though. It was ten minutes after they had closed up and Blaine was already leaving to go to their break room. A mom showed up with her 3 year old daughter who was nervous to meet Santa and the elf had been walking around the entrance to Santa's Village, an unfortunate thing for the little girl.

Blaine had heard it all, but to everyone's bad luck he was too late, and the snarky elf managed to ruin the little girl's imagination.

"She has finally gathered up the bravery to say hi to Santa, but we're leaving town tomorrow morning so is there any way you could get him so she can see him?" The mom begged, clutching her daughter's hand with big eyes aimed at the elf.

For a moment Blaine nearly thought the elf was going to be nice to the girl. He was wrong – terribly wrong. The elf crouched down in front of the girl who had a thumb in her mouth and her other hand squeezing her mom's as she watched the elf with huge eyes.

"Sweetheart, you aren't missing out on anything, because Santa isn't real. It's just something mommy and daddy tells you to have an excuse for telling you to be good and stop crying. Haven't you noticed that Santa here is semi-Asian with black curls under the white wig? That's because it's just some guy wearing a costume. But Santa is only the first of a long string of lies society will tell you to believe in just so they can mold you the way they want to. Get used to it, kid -" the elf said in a sickeningly sweet sing-song voice and padded the girl on the head.

As he turned on his heel and started to walk away the mom stared at him in disbelief, mouth ajar and lightning bolts in her eyes. Blaine was like nailed to the spot – he couldn't believe anyone could ever talk like that to such a small child. It was like he had watched the elf steal her childlike innocence.

It was now late and everyone else had left. Blaine and the bitchy elf were the last to leave since it was their turn to clean up and get the Village ready for the next day, which was a big project in itself considering how close to Christmas it was.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked when he finally had decided that he had enough and wasn't going to let this guy ruin the Christmas for anymore kids.

The guy turned around, and Blaine hated himself for finding the guy hot, but he couldn't help staring at the way the tights were hugging his legs and showing of his muscles perfectly.

"What the hell was what? If you'd rather clean this shit up yourself be my guest," the guy snarled with a raised eyebrow and let one of the decoration presents fall to the floor with a thump.

"I mean; what the hell did you say to that poor girl? You just robbed a kid of her dreams and imagination," Blaine retorted and straightened the furry blanket on Santa's chair.

"Please – she's the only one lucky enough that someone told her so soon. Now she has an advantage when she's going into the world where people will try to tell her anything to get their way with her."

The elf rolled his eyes and turned his back on Blaine as he started to wipe off the table where they kept the cookies and candy for the kids.

That was just too much. He couldn't just let this guy get away with that kind of attitude when he was working with kids. That, and the way he treated the other elves simply made it all over the top and it had to be stopped.

So Blaine crossed the red carpet leading from the entrance of Santa's Village to Santa's chair and walked up behind the elf. He grabbed the guy around the arm and forced him to turn around, staring directly into his hard, azure eyes.

"You can't act like that. It's almost Christmas, but I can easily do without one elf if it's because it's a jerk with a shitty attitude harassing both children and the other elves," Blaine snapped and hated the electricity that ran through him from the feeling of the guy's arm in his hand. He could feel the way his muscles worked under the fabric of his shirt, and he definitely wasn't weak.

"What do you wanna do? Just because you play the lead in this charade it doesn't mean you're the boss," the elf hissed and twisted his arm out of Blaine's grip.

"No, but I will tell the boss. I've kept an eye on you all month and I haven't said anything because I hoped you would get better, but this is enough -"

"You haven't said anything because you want to fuck me. There's a difference," the guy pointed out, and Blaine felt the heat in his face rise.

That was uncomfortably true. He had been watching the guy – to make sure he behaved, but also because he was damn hot. If he hadn't been such a jackass Blaine would have asked him out ages ago. Not that he was going to let the guy know that. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Don't give yourself too much credit. I've been watching you because you're acting like a dick," Blaine said firmly, hoping the guy couldn't hear in his voice that he had in fact been thinking about fucking him.

"My dick yeah... I bet that's a subject you've had on your mind for a long time," the guy smirked and brushed his hand over Blaine's crotch, making everything inside of him twitch.

"Look, would you just stop? I don't care if you hate Christmas, but don't go around ruining it for everyone else," Blaine said, knowing his voice was failing him. How was he supposed to keep cool when his urges were working against him like that?

"Look," the guy said mockingly.

He took a step closer so they were now only an inch apart. He could feel the guy's breath on his face, a lot warmer than Blaine would have expected from someone with as cold a spirit as his. He tilted his head and his gorgeous blue eyes stared directly into Blaine's brown, feeling like he was staring into his thoughts.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I can assure you that you know nothing about me, nothing about how I feel about Christmas and nothing about why I'm even in this stupid costume to begin with, so get off my back," he hissed and his lips nearly grazed over Blaine's as he talked, making everything inside of Blaine curl up.

"I'm not trying to offend you, here. I'm just asking you to keep your issues away from work. Try be a little nice or get another job," Blaine said, struggling to keep his voice even and a little calmer this time.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Blaine Anderson. I just want everyone to get along and for the kids to have a nice experience. It's not like we're all thrilled to be here. So could you please plaster on a fake smile and pretend Santa is real? It's only for a few days more. What's your name?" Blaine asked, this time a plea on his lips.

"None of your business. I just wanna get out of this synthetic fabric so I can go home," the guy snapped and started to turn around but Blaine grabbed his arm again and pulled him back making their chests clasp against each other.

The guy smelled amazing. Like summer rain sneaking from him through Blaine's nostrils to settle as a cloud around his brain, forming a need the size of a basketball in his throat.

"Stop being such a bitch and just tell me your name. If you try acting nice you might find out that it's quite enjoyable," Blaine said harshly, not caring that the guy was probably killing him in his mind.

"Let go of me!" The elf whined, shocked that he wasn't able to twist himself out of Blaine's grip this time.

Without knowing what he was doing Blaine clasped his mouth against the guy's. He had no idea what good that would do. Now he could easily be accused of sexual harassment, especially considering how he had threatened to complain to their boss the next day.

The guy had turned stiff in front of him. He was definitely not receiving or returning Blaine's kiss. His lips were hard and immobile, and his arm was flexing in Blaine's grip. It felt like Blaine had his face smashed against the guy's for ages before he moved away to see that the guy was staring at him with a horrified expression.

His eyes were huge and his mouth was slightly ajar. For a moment Blaine thought he was going to break into a scream, but no matter what he could not have prepared himself for what followed.

A loud smack sounded through the deserted mall as a flat palm was clasped against Blaine's cheek. The guy had slapped him with a crazy force, mixed with the element of surprise it nearly had Blaine falling backwards, but he caught balance before it was too late.

"What the fuck?" He snapped.

However, he didn't get to say anymore as the guy's face was back against Blaine's. This time his lips were moving determinedly as his hands drifted to Blaine's ass where he grabbed forcefully.

Their pelvises were pressed together from the gesture and to Blaine's surprise the guy was hard against his hip, cock unavoidable through the tights he was wearing, which only spurred Blaine's own erection more on. So Blaine took a firm grip of the guy's brown hair, amazed by how soft it was, and bit down on his lower lip as he started walking, forcing the guy to walk backwards until they almost collided with Santa's chair at the end of the red carpet.

"Planning on telling me your name before I fuck you senseless?" Blaine moaned as the guy's hand found its way to the front of Blaine's pants where he started rubbing his cock hardly.

"Let me see your dick and I'll see if you're worth it," the guy smirked, and squeezed a little harder.

"Shut up," Blaine groaned and grabbed around his arms so he could turn the guy around. He put a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him down so he was bending over the chair. Blaine pressed his hard cock against the guy's ass and leaned down to drape his chest over the guy's.

Blaine grabbed the guy's earlobe between his teeth as the guy pressed his ass backwards to grind it against Blaine's crotch. He turned his head and stared at Blaine with a smirk.

"Not bad – so far," he said, and popped his eyebrows, continuing to ground his ass, creating a steaming hot friction against Blaine's aching cock.

It only took Blaine a few seconds to have his hand down to the guy's crotch where he quickly found what he was looking for – not like he could miss it; the guy was indeed well-equipped. So with a quick decision Blaine hooked his fingers around the elasticband of the tights and pulled the green and brown striped fabric down to rest on the guy's thighs, his underwear a pair of tight boxer briefs in the same shade of green as his costume, resting right beneath his cheeks.

His ass was perfectly smooth and round. It was pale and vaguely pink without so much as a freckle to interrupt the cream canvas. It was way too perfect – and Blaine simply couldn't have that.

Before he could weigh for or against he had his flat palm smacked against one of the flawless globes in front of him. The guy squealed high pitched in surprise but didn't object. On the contrary he let his squeal die out in a needy moan as he raised his hips a little higher; an obvious invitation for more.

"No one ever said you could do that," the guy winced at him, but he was clearly challenging Blaine – provoking him in a hope for more.

What else could Blaine do than pull the black patent leather belt from the red velvet pants so he could fold it and let it swirl over both of the guy's cheeks at once.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that Santa doesn't like naughty elves? You've sure been naughty," Blaine groaned as he heard the swipe from the belt and watched the bright red marks form.

"Fuck yes!" The elf-guy moaned and switched between dragging his ass forward with the contact, but quickly pushing it back towards Blaine.

"Then punish me, Santa – show me how bad you think I've been," he teased, biting his lower lip and let his hands up to the armrest for better leverage.

With an invitation like that Blaine let the belt swipe a few more times over each of the pale cheeks in front of him, the elf hissing and groaning from the pain/pleasure heating up his ass with each smack from the leather.

"Are you going to tell me your name now?" Blaine snapped out, scratching a finger nail over one of the newest marks. The action had the guy wincing and tensing his ass, which only made Blaine dig his nail a little deeper in the abused flesh.

"Why do you even fucking care?" He asked, his voice annoyed as he shot a glance over his shoulder.

"Because I wanna know what name to say when I tell you to take my cock better," Blaine snapped, letting his hand slap back down, his other hand digging his nails back into the other cheek.

The elf whined in a high pitch, his eyes widening when their skin made contact – but within seconds he was on his feet. He turned around and grabbed around Blaine's neck to pull him closer for an aggressive kiss. He was rushing to open Blaine's jacket, the buttons slipping quickly between his fingers and the red velvet easily open to reveal Blaine's white undershirt.

He dove directly in to start kissing roughly down Blaine's neck, mostly feeling like he was trying to scrape his skin off with his teeth if it wasn't for his full lips mouthing at him and his tongue licking over the bruises every now and then. Meanwhile his hands had busied themselves by starting to pull down the heavy trousers along with Blaine's underwear, making his cock spring free.

"Well, well, well – guess you actually have something to have your ego in," the guy smirked and licked his lips as he rested his forehead against Blaine's shoulder, taking in Blaine's dick as it was free and welcoming – pink and strutting with pre-come pooling at the slit, needing to be taken care of.

"If you turn around I can show you," Blaine groaned out, his breath moistening the guy's neck before he started sucking at his pulse-point, his hands digging into his ass cheeks.

"Oh no – no, no. That is not how we're playing, Santa -" the elf said and abruptly sat down on Santa's chair.

He shot Blaine a devilish grin before he wrapped his long, slender fingers around Blaine's cock and let the tip of his tongue out to gather the pre-come before he shoveled it into his mouth, his face covered by an expression of this being the best he had ever devoured.

After a moment of agonizingly slow teasing over his head, the guy swirled his tongue around Blaine's head. He slicked it up guee and good, spreading the pre-come from his tongue, making a thin layer of white shine mixed with saliva shine around the dark red bulb. Right as Blaine thought that the moment had come the guy stopped and looked up at him from under long eyelashes, his eyes electric blue and intense.

"My name's Kurt – don't forget it," he said and returned his attention to the task ahead of him.

For some reason it was like the moment froze and it was all Blaine could think about. His name is Kurt. Kurt. And how he had stared up at him for a few brief seconds to share this personal information about himself. But before Blaine could think further into it he was pulled out of his moment with his thoughts from the feeling of two soft and wet lips sliding down over his head.

"Holy – fuck!" Blaine burst out as he took in the sight of Kurt's mouth forming a perfect 'O' as he slipped down around the shaft, flesh and veins and spit becoming one with the pink glistening skin.

Kurt didn't waste any time before he started bopping his head fast up and down, gradually taking more and more of Blaine in his mouth. It didn't take long before Blaine could feel himself hitting against the back of his mouth every time he had him all the way in.

It felt like he wanted Blaine to die before they even got started. His lips were locked tightly, his tongue was constantly hard and dragging up and down the vein on the underside of Blaine's cock, while he sucked and moaned, the vibrations a tingling running from Blaine's head through his shaft to his balls, making them tighten and needy.

He slumped forwards and rested his one hand next to Kurt on the armrest of the chair. His other hand rushed under Kurt's elf-cap to run his fingers into the brown locks, but he immediately felt a slap on his wrist and the hot cavern around his cock disappeared.

"Don't touch the fucking hair. If you do I'm out of here," he snapped at Blaine before he returned to what he had been doing.

As weird of an order that seemed to be Blaine didn't care much for it at the moment. All that was important was that Kurt had taken his dick back in his mouth. He lightly scraped his teeth over the skin as he dragged back up.

Blaine's other hand found place on Kurt's neck instead. He kept staring as he was swallowed in by Kurt's lips and reappeared a moment after. The guy moved his head with a fast, steady pace until he moved up to let his lips stay locked around only his head, sucking hard.

It wasn't until then Blaine realized that Kurt had his hand locked around his own cock, swiping fast up and down around his erection. His stomach started to coil up, dragging in his nerves and shutting down his brain as Kurt stopped sucking and lifted his head off Blaine's head, his only purpose to let the tip of his tongue dance vividly over the slit and curl around the frenulum in a way that had Blaine whimpering and whining.

"Oh god. Oh god!" He expressed in a pitch he definitely wasn't proud of, but his sac was pulsing in a way that he knew could be the end of their fun if he didn't stop it now.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to complain much about my behavior right now -" Kurt smiled and licked a trail from Blaine's balls, up his shaft and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his head before he fell back in the chair.

Somehow he had managed to kick off his shoes, tights and underwear. He swung his naked leg over the armrest of the chair, his naked skin perfect and smooth against the woolen blanket. His hand was locked around his dick, working himself with a slow but steady pace. The green shirt had found its way up his stomach and exposed a clean-cut set of abdomens that made Blaine mentally promising himself to see his torso covered in his own come.

"Are you going to fuck me, or just watch?" Kurt asked, his free hand moving down to let his index finger tease around the rim of his anus.

How had he run around being pissed at this guy for almost a month when he could have been having this kind of sex instead? Right now it seemed like he had hit his head or something.

He hurried forward, careful not to trip over from his pants locked around his ankles. He swatted Kurt's hands away from his cock and his ass. Blaine showed two fingers into his mouth and slicked them up with his own saliva before he let them out with a pop to shoot them directly to Kurt's ass.

He immediately started to press against the tight opening, making Kurt's abs tense but his eyes locked firmly on Blaine's face. His fingers locked around the edges of the armrests, his knee bucking as Blaine started to let the tip of his index finger find its way inside.

"Yes! Don't stop!" Kurt demanded and let his head thump back against the chair.

Blaine was on his knees, his finger crooking a bit before he straightened it and let it slip a little deeper. It was difficult without lube and as tight as Kurt was, but he was determined to not give up, so he figured that only possibility was to handle the matter differently.

He withdrew his hand, earning an evil glare from Kurt by the action, but it only lasted it a fraction of a second when it occurred to Kurt what Blaine's plan was. His face was smashed against Kurt's ass, his nose bending against his perineum as he let his tongue dive directly into Kurt's asshole.

"Shit!" Kurt grunted and let a hand run down Blaine's shirt between his shoulder blades.

There were no plans of making this delightful or good, all he had in thoughts to do was slick Kurt enough up to not break him when he was going to fuck him into next year. Yet, Kurt was writhing and whining over him the more Blaine moved his tongue around.

As delicious as Kurt's ass was it took way too long, his dick screaming for action as it was bopping against his stomach with every movement he did. Kurt's nails were digging into his back and Blaine was starting to suspect that he would have scratch marks all over.

He made his hand up to slide over Kurt's thigh and down to his hipbone, hurrying to let two fingers shove into his entrance, the rim still tight despite of all of the spit slicked all around Kurt's ass and Blaine's face. Kurt grunted loudly but bucked his ass closer to Blaine's face.

With a little effort Blaine had his fingers separating, stretching Kurt's hole so he could spear his tongue deeper in. With every thrust of his tongue into the hot midst Blaine made sure to force more spit in with it. His face was burning from hot sweat and saliva, his face constantly rubbing against Kurt's cheeks.

"Fuck. Yes! God, like that!" Kurt whined and pressed Blaine's face deeper against his body.

Blaine's stomach took a roll, his balls feeling swollen and painfully close to going blue. His brain was swimming and his fingers were slipping in and out of Kurt's ass on their own accord whenever he tried changing position.

"Jesus Christ – to hell with this!" He groaned out and bit down on Kurt's right cheek before he struggled to his knees, continuing to get to his feet.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Kurt moaned and stared at Blaine, his hand reaching back to his cock.

Before he could complain anymore Blaine had his hands locked around Kurt's knee and hauled him to the edge of the chair. Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and lifted his ass off the seat so Blaine could grab around his shaft to lead his cock to Kurt's ass.

"Just get it in. Give me your dick!"

So Blaine gave him what he wanted. As good as he could. Kurt was still incredibly tight, the rim tight and snug around the head of his cock, but the warmth a relief as he pushed further in.

The drag out was dry and had Blaine biting his lower lip from the feel. Kurt was swiping his hand around his cock, pre-come rolling down his head, covering his fingers. He was licking his lips, watching Blaine as he started to pull slowly work himself in and out.

The more he moved the easier it got. The wetness from Kurt's ass was helping his erection slide better and soon Blaine was resting his one knee on one side of Kurt's ass while he was thrusting fast and steady.

Apparently Kurt liked it loud because he moaned and groaned with every hit in his ass, whenever Blaine let a sound escape his throat Kurt got a little louder. Blaine was resting his head against the back of the chair, his mouth sliding over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's free hand found its way under Blaine's undershirt, twisting his nipple as he buried his face against Blaine's arm. At a particularly strong thrust a scream was muffled by the red velvet coat and Blaine could feel Kurt's teeth digging into his bicep.

"Oh fuck, Kurt – so tight," Blaine grunted against Kurt's neck.

Kurt released his hand from his cock and let it around to grab a handful of Blaine's ass. His fingertips were grasping strongly into Blaine's crack, and Blaine could feel a drop of sweat roll from the lower of his back over his dimples.

"More – harder, Blaine! I'm so close," Kurt whined into his shoulder, lifting his leg impossibly higher.

Blaine folded his one arm around Kurt's back so he could start moving Kurt up and down his cock. His free hand locked around Kurt's shaft and roughly started jerking him off.

He was so close now, and the scent of Kurt running to his nostrils and taking over his brain, the sounds falling wantonly from Kurt's mouth as well, set his nerves on fire and had his fingers restlessly grasping for hold on Kurt's shirt.

"Yes. Kurt, fuck yeah!" He groaned as he realized he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Within seconds he could feel Kurt tightening strongly around his cock and he was spilling deep inside of him. He whimpered breathlessly into Kurt's hair and bit down on his earlobe, feeling his balls pulse and draining him for everything he had to give.

It only took a moment before Kurt was screaming his name against Blaine's arm. Blaine was still jerking his hand around Kurt's cock and he could feel it pulsating against his palm as he started spurting out, covering Kurt's tensing abdomens in pearly white liquid, his ass clenching around Blaine's drained dick.

"Oh... oh god," Blaine grunted as he pressed his face against the fluffy blanket covering the back of the chair.

"I know, man. Holy fuck," Kurt panted as his muscles slowly started to ease up.

Blaine fumbled for leverage on the armrests and got himself to sit up, giving him a clear view to Kurt splayed out under him on the chair. His green shirt sticky with white-silver and his elf-cap had slid down so it was only sitting on half of his head, his brown locks ruffled and sweaty.

After a few seconds of gathering himself Blaine started to drag himself out so he could stand up. The pull was hot and messy, come rolling down Kurt's crack to mess up the seat. They both groaned from the loss and Kurt rolled his eyes and made a noise sounding like he was saving himself from choking.

As soon as he finally had control over his breath he let his leg slowly down so he could sit properly up. He grabbed the cap and wiped the semen off his belly before drying off his crack before letting it fall to the floor.

"So – what was it you wanted me to tell the kids?" He grinned up at Blaine and led his finger to his mouth where he licked up some of Blaine's come he wiped off the underside of his sac.

"Shut up," Blaine groaned and looked for something he could dry himself off with.

However, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Kurt licked his lips and stared from Blaine's face to his cock before he moved to the edge of the seat and started licking the come off Blaine's soft penis, sensitive and warm.

Kurt was impressively quick to have him cleaned up, even though he had made sure there was nothing but his own spit left all over Blaine's crotch. With a kiss sucked into the bottom of his belly Kurt stood up and pressed his lips against Blaine's, shoving his tongue into his mouth so Blaine was forced to swallow down his own come, before he realized Kurt had pulled his underwear and pants to the mid of his thighs.

When Kurt backed away he dragged his pants back on, watching Kurt as he shoved his dick back into his underwear and awkwardly got his tights back on. In a matter of seconds he had returned to looking as if nothing had happened, even his hair appearing like it was on messy on purpose. The only thing left was the soiled elf-cap he had picked up off the floor.

"It's almost too bad we're leaving in a few days. If I had known this was the way Santa rewarded his workers I guess I could have been a better elf," Kurt snickered as he checked his belt.

"Reward? Oh no, Sugar, that wasn't the reward. You've been the worst elf ever," Blaine smirked and shoved his undershirt into his pants.

"Look – I'm sorry I've been such a horrid bitch to be around. I just hate this fucking job, alright? I just want it to be over with," Kurt groaned as they started walking towards the backroom to change into their own clothes.

"You are a horrid bitch. But just – ease up a little. It's only a few days more and we're free," Blaine sighed as he opened his locker to find out his bag.

"Listen to you, starting to actually like me. Guess you just needed a fuck."

"Guess you just needed a fuck to leave the Ice Queen attitude behind," Blaine retorted.

"Does that mean you'll fuck me again?" Kurt asked seductively as he watched Blaine with sleepy eyes.

"If you're good and treat people nicely I might agree if you ask me out over the holidays," he teased, as he started stripping. He had guessed that it would be no hard task to change in the same room as Kurt now that he had fucked him senseless on Santa's chair, but he still had to struggle to not stare too obviously as Kurt started peeling off his clothes so he could crawl into his jeans that were just as tight as the cotton pants he had just left on the chair.

"Yeah. I think I could do that – as long as no kid stick their lollipop to my back," Kurt chuckled as he pulled a blue shirt over his head.

"Well, if you promise you'll fuck me like that again, Santa."


End file.
